


meow

by flyingjoa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingjoa/pseuds/flyingjoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a quick stop at the store, Castiel finds something. Although he knows Dean will disapprove, he cannot help but take the thing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meow

**Author's Note:**

> so this is sorta like an AU, idk what it's called. it's set in the supernatural world but it's a bit different.

“Dammit!”  
Castiel growled when a few groceries fell out of his bag. He took a deep breath before placing the two paper bags on the ground, and began his search for the lost cans.  
“Stupid idea... Bags without handles. How did they think I can hold two bags without handles...” Castiel mumbled. He reached in underneath a bush, were he knew a can of tomatoes had fallen.  
“What the-” he hissed as he quickly pulled his hand back from the bush. He had a small cut on his hand, and blood was starting to drip from it. Castiel sat down on the grass and gently moved a few branches. He blinked out of surprise as his blue eyes met golden.

 

“Hey, Cas! You know that you are supposed to put the groceries in the fridge, right?” Dean yelled. He jumped when Castiel appeared next to him.  
“Yes, Dean. I have lost my grace, not my brain.” he said with a bitchface almost as good as Sam's. Dean swallowed. The whole lost-grace-thing had been a big no in the bunker. Dean had never gotten the courage to say anything about it, at least not until Castiel almost punched Sam and Dean for treating him like he had PTSD. Dean still did not like to mention it, but he at least did not flinch when Castiel did it anymore. He sat down at the table while Castiel started putting the things away.  
“What took you so long, by the way?” Dean asked. He tried not to stare at Castiel's body, but he failed as usual.  
“I, uhm, had some trouble with the bags. It is not easy carrying two full bags without anything to hold on to.”  
Dean swallowed his laughter and tore his gaze away from Castiel.  
“Yeah, okay. Let me know when you're finished so I can start with dinner.” he said and walked out of the kitchen. When he reached the library he could not help to giggle. Sam stopped reading his book to glare at Dean, who raised his hands and walked away.

 

Castiel tried to eat his burger as fast as possible without choking, while ignoring Dean's slightly worried gaze.  
“So, heard anything from Kevin?” Dean asked Sam who nodded.  
“Yeah. Garth and he are living the hunter life.” Sam replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
“I bet he's alright. Hope he keeps an eye out for Garth.”  
Sam agreed with a smile. Both he and Dean frowned when Castiel stood up from the table.  
“The food was very good. I am very tired so if you excuse me I will go to bed.” he said and left before anyone could respond. Sam shrugged, but Dean could not help to feel that something was odd.

 

The days that continued were slow. It was one of those calm periods in the monster world. No freaky deaths, no weird accidents... And Dean was once again left with nothing to do than ogle Castiel. He thought he had done a pretty good job in not doing so earlier when he could focus on the hunting, but now he had trouble keeping his eyes away. Whenever Castiel was in his sight, he had to look at him for at least fifteen seconds, but mostly that was not enough. Dean did his best in not staring, but he knew he failed terribly. He did get a bunch of risen eyebrows from Sam and at least ten bitchfaces, but he ignored them. Dean had known he was bisexual since eight grade when he had a crush on his very young english teacher. And damn it, Castiel had chosen a good-looking vessel. But the weird thing was, Dean was not sure the vessel meant anything to him. It was Castiel that was attractive. It was Castiel that made him wanna tear of his clothes and just take. He knew he had gotten himself in trouble.  
And when Castiel smiled because of Dean's stupidity, he knew from the twirling in his gut that he had it really, really bad.

 

Dean stopped outside of Castiel's bedroom. His heart was beating violently in his chest and he felt like he was sick. But there was no backing out now. He had gone through exactly what he was going to say for a very long time, and he knew he just had to say it. He was tired of acting like he felt nothing.  
Dean went through his speech in his head once more before gently knocking on the door and opening it.  
“Hey, Cas... I-”  
Dean stopped and stared. Castiel was laying on the floor, opposite to a small piece of black fur. Castiel was smiling lazily, but he jumped at Dean's appearance. He quickly stood up and grabbed the ball of... whatever it was. He held it gently against his chest.  
“Dean, I can explain...”  
Dean turned around and left the room. He heard Castiel following him, but he did not stop. He was still in shock. His mouth was slightly open and he tried to figure out when the hell Castiel managed to sneak in what he thought was a cat.  
Sam looked up when Dean barged in the library with Castiel in his heels.  
“Dean, please.”  
Sam frowned at the desperation on Castiel's face.  
“What's going on?” he asked. Castiel hesitated but showed him the tiny cat in his arms. Or more likely, in his hand. Sam swallowed. Dean was not a big fan of animals.  
“Is that supposed to be a cat?” Dean growled. Castiel nodded.  
“I believe it's a persian cat.” he responded and Dean just shook his head. After a few seconds he just left the room while mumbling something underneath his breath. Sam raised his eyebrows. Castiel seemed to be on the edge of tears when Dean left, and Sam hurried to calm him down.  
“It's okay, Cas. I don't think Dean cares that much. Usually he'd throw a bitch fit if someone had kept an animal close to him without his knowing. You're good.”  
Castiel let out a deep sigh and sat down on a chair next to Sam. He placed the kitten on the table and smiled. Sam rubbed his neck.  
“So, what's its name? And how did you get it?” Sam asked.  
“Maci.” Castiel said and told Sam how the cat had made its way in his life.

 

Dean did not like the cat. Not at all. It was not even cute. The face was flat, the eyes were in a weird shape, and it always looked grumpy. And it always, always, got in his way.  
“Son of a bitch!” he screamed as he almost stepped on the cat. Maci meowed angrily and hissed at him.  
“Yeah, right back at ya. Don't get in my way, you goddamn creature of evil!” he growled at the cat. He poured himself a cup of coffee, and then leaned against the counter. Maci was staring at him. It was something she enjoyed doing at all times. Whenever they were in the same room, her golden eyes were mostly on him. It made him uncomfortable.  
Dean looked away from the cat and stared at the wall. When Maci bumped against his arm he frowned. He looked at the cat and put down his coffee. Maci sniffed at the drink before meowing as Dean lifted her up. She could easily fit in his hand, and her golden eyes were locked to his green.  
“You are one weird cat, you know that right?” he mumbled. Maci blinked and when she yawned, Dean's eyes grew wide. Maci laid down in his hand and close her eyes.  
“Are you actually going to sleep in my hand?” Dean asked. The cat just yawned again and Dean rolled his eyes.  
“I'm talking to a goddamn cat.”

 

Castiel was walking around the bunker in hopes of finding Maci. He had done his best in keeping the cat away from Dean since he knew how he felt about animals, but for some reason the cat always managed to annoy Dean. Either she was staring, was in Dean's way, destroying his clothes, or she was doing something else to bring Dean closer to the point where he would throw her out. Castiel liked Dean, he really, really did, but he did not want to loose his kitten. Maci gave him something to do, and she gave him happiness and comfort. He had spoken to the cat a few times, about things that troubled him. About how he felt about Dean. It was good to have someone to talk to, even if he did not get a respond.  
A low meow made Castiel turn left in to the hallway where their bedrooms were. Dean's door was slightly open, and Castiel could feel the color leave his face when he realized that the meowing came from inside.  
“No, no, no, no...” he mumbled and gently pushed the door open. But instead of seeing a shredded room, he saw Dean sitting on the bed. He was moving his fingers across the sheet, and Maci was running after them. Dean laughed when she fell over. Castiel's breathing grew heavier at the sight. The door creaked when he pushed it open further, and Dean turned his eyes to Castiel.  
“I, uhm... The cat-” he began, but he did not get the time to finish his sentence before Castiel pressed his lips against Dean's.  
Castiel's hands were on Dean's cheeks, and even though it took a while before he responded to the kiss, he responded with eagerness. He brought his own hands to Castiel's hair, closed his eyes, and actually whimpered in to the kiss. Castiel crawled up in Dean's lap and oh jesus mary joseph and everybody else, Dean almost lost it. He pulled away from the kiss to breathe, and to keep himself from throwing Castiel on the bed and make him fall apart. Their foreheads leaned against each others and they both breathed heavily. When Dean spoke he could not help but smile.  
“Took us long enough.”  
Castiel chuckled.  
“Yes, it did.”  
A loud meowing made Dean open his eyes. Maci tried to get their attention by climbing on Castiel. She actually made it a bit up his arm before falling to the bed again. Castiel laughed and climbed out of Dean's lap. Dean himself managed to grab Castiel and pull him down to the bed. He pulled him close and placed his right arm under Castiel's head. Castiel's cheeks were flushed, his lips swollen, his hair even messier than ever, and his eyes seemed to glow. Dean could not help but to give him a small kiss, and he chuckled when Castiel blushed.  
Maci clawed her way up to Dean's chest and moved in a circle three times before laying down. Castiel reached up to give her a scratch behind her ear, and she started purring at the first movement.  
When Castiel stopped, Maci was asleep and Dean felt his own tiredness itching behind his eyelids. He closed his eyes and smiled when he felt a kiss against his forehead.


End file.
